live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Forrest Gump (1994)
Forrest Gump is a 1994 American romantic comedy-drama film based on the 1986 novel by Winston Groom. It was directed by Robert Zemeckis and written by Eric Roth. The film premiered in Los Angeles on June 23, 1994 and was released in the United States on July 6, 1994 by Paramount Pictures. The film stars: Tom Hanks, Robin Wright, Gary Sinise, Mykelti Williamson and Sally Field. Starring *Tom Hanks - Forrest Gump *Robin Wright - Jenny Curran *Gary Sinise - Lieutenant Dan Taylor *Mykelti Williamson - Bubba Blue *and Sally Field - Mrs. Gump 'Cast' *Nurse at Park Bench - Rebecca Williams *Young Forrest - Michael Conner Humphreys *Doctor - Harold Herthum *Barber - George Kelly *Cronies - Bob Penny, John Randall *Principal - Sam Anderson *Louise - Margo Moorer *Elderly Woman - Ione M. Telech *Elderly Woman's Daughter - Christine Seabrook *Southern Gentleman - John Worsham *Young Elvis Presley - Peter Dobson *School Bus Driver - Siobhan J. Fallon *School Bus Boys - Alexander Zemeckis, Logan Livingston Gomez, Ben Waddel *School Bus Girl - Elizabeth Hanks *Young Jenny Curran - Hanna R. Hall *Red Headed Boy - Tyler Long *Boy With Cross - Christopher Jones *Fat Boy - Grady Bowman *Jenny's Father - Kevin Mangan *Jenny's Grandmother - Fay Genens *Police Chief - Frank Geyer *Red Headed Teen - Rob Landry *Fat Teen - Jason McGuire *Teen With Cross - Pete Auster *College Football Coach - Sonny Shroyer *High School Football Coaches - Brett Rice, Ed Davis *Recruiter - Daniel Striepeke *Kick Off Return Player - Bruce Lucvia *Newscaster - David Brisbin *Earl - Kirk Ward *Black Students - Angela Lomas, Timothy Record *Woman With Child on Park Bench - Deborah McTeer *Jenny's Date - Mark Matheisen *Local Anchor #1 - Al Harrington *President Kennedy's Voice - Jed Gillin *University Dean - Bob Harks *Army Recruiter - Don Fischer *Army Bus Driver - Kenneth Bevington *Bus Recruits - Michael Flannery, Gary Robinson *Bubba's Mother - Marlena Smalls *Bubba's Great Grandmother - Kitty K. Green *Landowner - John Worsham *Drill Sargeant - Afemo Omilami *Barracks Recruits - Matt Wallace *Topless Girl - Danté McCarthy *Emcee - Paulie DiCicco *Club Patrons - Mike Jolly, Michael Kemmerling, John Voldstad, Jeffrey Winner *Pick-up Truck Driver - Russ Wilson *Helicopter Gunman - Daniel J. Gillooly *Sargeant Sims - Calvin Gadsden *Dallas - Aaron Izbicki *Cleveland - Michael Burgess *Tex - Steven Griffith *Fat Man at Bench - Bill Roberson *Army Hospital Male Nurse - Michael McFall *Mail Call Soldier - Eric Underwood *Wounded Soldiers - Stephan Derelian, Byron Minns *Hospital Officer - Stephen Wesley Bridgewater *Army Nurse - Bonnie Ann Burgess *National Correspondent #1 - Scott Oliver *President Johnson's Voice - John William Galt *Hilary - Hilary Chaplain *Isabel - Isabel Rose *Veteran at War Rally - Jay Ross *Abbie Hoffman - Richard D'Alessandro *Policeman at War Rally - Dick Stilwell *Black Panthers - Kevin Davis, Michael Jace *Wesley - Geoffrey Blake *Hippie at Commune - Tim Perry *Hollywood Boulevard Girlfriends - Vanessa Roth, Emily Carey *Man in VW Bug - Paul Raczkowski *Chinese Ping Pong Player - Valentino *Dick Cavett - Dick Cavett *John Lennon's Voice - Joe Stefanelli *Carla - Tiffany Salerno *Lenore - Marla Sucharetza *Musician Boyfriend - Aloysius Gigl *National Correspondent #4 - Jack Bowden *President Nixon's Voice - Joe Alaskey *Discharge Officer - Lazarus Jackson *Stanley Loomis - W. Benson Terry *Drugged Out Boyfriend - Matt Rebenkoff *Local Correspondent #2 - Peter Bannon *Church Choir - The Hallelujah Singers of Beaufort, South Carolina *Local Anchor #2 - Joe Washington *Elderly Southern Woman - Nora Dunfee *Local Anchor #3 - Natalie Hendrix *Waitress in Cafe - Hallie D'Amore *Hannibal Reporters - Chiffonye Cobb, Juan Singleton, Bobby Richardson *Taxi Driver - Michael Mattison *Young Man Running - Lenny Herb *Aging Hippie - Charles Boswell *Wild Eyed Man - Tim McNeil *Forrest Junior - Haley Joel Osment *The Minister - Lonnie Hamilton *Lieutenant Dan's Fiancee - Teresa Denton 'Uncredited' *Mary Ellen Trainor - Jenny's Babysitter Category:Movies Category:1994 Movies